Pirates of the Caribbean 3: At World's End
by Sell
Summary: Set directly after Dead Man's Chest. MAJOR SPOILERS. Jack is trapped in Purgatory. It is up to the Pearl's Crew, plus Will and Elizabeth save them. Not to mention a strange pirate lass Can they sail under the man they helped destroy? UPDATED CHAPTER 1: Fi
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any characters featured in POTC. Sadly.

**Chapter one- Straight into Hell**

Pain. Gnawing, ripping, tearing, biting pain. Was this hell? Was this what Captain Jack Sparrow was to endure for the rest o--

Hold on.

The pirate Captain felt him self from head to toe. Completely whole. But how could this be? Just seconds before, he was being ripped to pieces and now…it was as if he had jumped right through the mouth of the Kraken and onto…was that sand?

Captain Jack leaned on his elbows as he surveyed the apparent beach. The whole area seemed dead. Trees, plant life, animals. All decaying on the sandy shore and back into the forest. The water was brown and various sea creatures floated at the surface, rotting away as ravens pecked their bones. The sky was completely gray, as if rain was perpetually building and yet never being released to the earth. _Where the bloody hell am I_, he thought, _Am I--_

"Dead?", an echoing voice called, finishing the pirate's thought.

Jack nearly jumped out of his seemingly intact skin. "Who said that?", he asked the air, standing up to find that he was actually quite weak. His voice echoed as well and did not seem to be coming from his mouth, even though he could feel it leave his lips.

"Behind you", the voice answered, playfully. Jack turned, swaying a great deal more than he usually did, to see what appeared to be a young girl. She could not have been more than fifteen and yet looked weathered and old. Her hair was white and in gnarls that reached past her back and to her knees. He eyes were ice blue, contrasting to her dark, chocolate skin. They were completely void of all emotion. She wore a cream colored wedding dress that seemed too large for her.

"Who are you?", Jack questioned once more, finding that his throat was dry. He was much too sober for this. The girl grinned, yet her eyes remained stoic.

"I am the keeper", she said dreamily before spreading her arms, "And you are at World's End"

---------------------------

Footsteps could be heard from the stairwell as a man, believed to be dead, looked upon the group of mourners.

"So tell me", he started, "What's become of my ship?", he took a rather large bite off of a green apple as he waited for an answer.

"Barbossa", exclaimed a Mr. William Turner. Confusion was evident on his face. Had he not aided in killing this man? Had he not watched him die? Captain Barbossa rolled his eyes a bit and looked to the newly excited Tia Dalma for a bit of help in explaining.

"Dis be de only man ever to go to World's End and come back", the mystic began, "So it is only him dat can show ye de way to de _Pearl_ and Jack Sparrow"

The hut was silent for a few moments. Everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing. He'd actually _agreed_ to this? Jack had killed Hector Barbossa. Yet now the previously undead captain was willing to venture to the very place that he'd only just escaped to rescue the man that sent him there in the first place? What was the catch?

Suddenly, a female voice the silence. "Do we have our heading…Captain?", the voice was that of Elizabeth Swann. She seemed to be very conflicted as she said it, however. It was her fault that Jack Sparrow was dead. She wanted nothing more than to save him no matter who she had to obey, no matter what the cost.

"Straight into Hell, Miss Swann", Captain Barbossa answered, "Straight into Hell"

---

So, how was that for a first chapter, eh? I must say that I had fun writing it. Took 2 hours, though. Oh well. Its short...but the next will be much longer.


	2. Fiona

I made a mistake in the Prologue. I called it a chapter. 'Twas only the prologue. Lol

----------------

"_Straight into Hell, Miss Swann", Captain Barbossa answered, "Straight into Hell"_

Chapter 1

Will looked away from his fiancé. He knew where her heart truly lay. He had seen the kiss. Mr. Turner loved Elizabeth, but the idea of her in the arms of someone else-- especially Jack Sparrow-- made his blood run cold. Aye, Will loved his fiancé, but could he ever touch her again?

Again, a silence arose in the hut, only to be broken. This time by a voice from the entry way. "When do we set sail, then?"

-----------------------

Jack thought for a moment with his right hand to his pant-waist. "Well then", he started, "does World's End carry rum?"

The Keeper's grin grew into a smirk as she faded away. Jack looked around, wildly for the girl. "That's not very nice", he said to himself as he plopped back down on the sand, suddenly very tired. A bottle was thrown into his lap from the right. Again, the pirate Captain twitched at the Keeper's presence. He picked up the bottle and brought it to his lips, expecting the warm liquid. A few moments passed and no such substance left the mouth of the bottle.

"The rum is gone", the keeper whispered in mock surprise.

"Yeah", Jack growled, aggravated, "I can see that. Why is the rum gone?"

"The rum is always gone", this answer literally made the hair on Jack's neck stand on end. If he was going to spend the rest of eternity in this wretched place, he was certainly not going to be sober. Losing rum would be like losing a best friend to the pirate Captain.

"But why", he asked once more trough gritted teeth, "is the rum gone?"

The Keeper's smirk widened into a smile. "This is purgatory, Jack Sparrow", she nearly sang, "Do you really think it will suit your needs with rum?"

-----------------------

Barbossa stifled a chuckle. He knew that it would not be that easy. Ne'er was. "Lets not be hasty now", he said, stepping off the final stair and taking another bite of his apple. He was not exactly thrilled about going back to World's End. However, in Captain Barbossa's eyes, the Black Pearl belonged to him and he would not let her rot away.

"At de end of de earth is a gateway", Tia Dalma began, seeing that the formerly undead pirate captain would not be continuing, "'Tis a gateway into Hell. Der, you must find de captain and him precious Pearl and bring dem back to me."

"What's left of him, you mean to be sayin'", Barbossa interjected.

Elizabeth's eyes shot to the Captain. What would this place do to Jack? "What's…left of him?", She asked quietly, though she was afraid of the answer.

-----------------------

Jack could tell that this place was not going to be very kind to him. Had it already been hours? Or days? He felt ever tired, yet knew he would not be able to sleep. The Rum bottle's contents would not reach his lips. And that damned girl would not stop starring at him.

"Do you _ever_ sleep?", exclaimed the aggravated and thoroughly sober captain. The Keeper grinned, slyly.

"Do you?", she questioned, cocking her head slightly to the side.

"I would", Jack started, "If you'd bloody leave me the hell alone! Don't you have other dead people to an-", he was cut off by the Keeper's index finger coming to her lips. He'd actually kept talking for a few moments, but as she gestured, Jack's voice seemed to diminish completely.

At this point, the pirate rose into the air, his arms and legs spreading to form V's. This time when he opened his mouth to speak, his voice sounded.

"Well then", Jack complained, "This is lovely. Put me down"

A whip appeared at the left hand of the Keeper…

---------------------------

Barbossa had just opened his mouth to speak when a crashing noise from outside choked him off.

"Ow! OW! Bloody basket!", sounded a female voice from behind Gibbs. The owner of said voice pushed the pirate out of the way as she entered the hut.

"Sorry I'm late! Sorry I'm late!", the seemed to be around 16 years of age with very short red hair. She wore a dress of rags with the shoulders falling down around her elbows. The dress was short and she wore men's pants beneath it. On her right arm Elizabeth noticed a burn. She could tell right away that it was the Pirate brand, though she only saw the lower half of it.

"Tis about time ye came, Fiona", Tia Dalma said calmly from her place in the corner. The girl, apparently named Fiona grinned, sitting herself on the table in the center of the room.

"Tia Dalma", she started, "You're good as mum to me, but I've asked a thousand times not to call me by me full name"

Elizabeth was getting tired of waiting for explanations. "Who are you?", she blurted. Fiona grinned at the girl, threateningly.

"Name's Fiona", professed younger girl as she tilted her head back and looked at Elizabeth down the bridge of her nose. "You Lizzie?"

"Elizabeth", the latter said with an equal intensity, yet looked at the floor as she spoke. Jack had called her that. Lizzie. His voice echoed in her mind. '_My intensely intuitive sense of the female creature tells me that you're troubled'_. He'd proposed to her that day. Only a mock proposal. Wishful thinking on his part.

Fiona smirked. "Strike a nerve, pet?", she now hoisted herself into a squatting position on the table. "Right. S'pose I should explain to you all what I'm doin' here"

----------

Welll...Its not as long as I'd planned...but oh well. To those who reviewed...thanks much


End file.
